A Blossoming Romance
by MissGoldStarsBerry
Summary: Puckleberry Romance Rated M due to sexual references and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A blossoming romance **

Finn walked down the corridor, holding Quinn's hand, smiling and laughing loudly. My heart started beating faster, and that familiar ache entered my chest just as Puck rounded the corner. He came over to me and leaned against my locker. This only caused by heart to beat faster. I was so fucking confused!

"Hey Rach." He said, winking.

"Hi Puck" I could feel myself blushing "whatcha been doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Every time he flirted with me, I totally forgot about everything with Finn. He made me feel … better, somehow.

Today he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, which clung to his muscular legs and crotch. He had paired it with a plain white, form-fitting tee and his WMHS football jersey. He looked like a Demi-God, staring intently at me. I couldn't believe it; he had the pick of all the girls in William McKinley High School, yet he chose me.

I think once Brittany and Santana started dating publicly, Puckerman had been feeling a little lost. I couldn't blame him; he and Santana had been hooking up regularly. But me? I mean, I had hooked up with him once, and even then I had been thinking about Finn while making out with Puck. It made me feel so bad for that, and for my confusing feelings with Finn and Puck. But Puck's sweet, he's mega-talented in Glee and on the football field, and he's drop-dead gorgeous.

He smiled, a dazzling white smile, and my heart fluttered a little.

"Fancy going to Breadstix with me tonight? My treat?" Puck asked me, cautiously.

I paused. "What? … Are you asking me out on a date?" This was the first time I had ever seen Puck, well, nervous! Did he actually like me?

"Yeah. I mean, Finn's been a fucktard towards you, and I stood by and watching as he messed about with Quinn and you. I told him it wasn't fair." Puck glanced around nervously. I could see a light sweat was on his forehead, and it only made him look sexier.

"Okay. Pick me up at 7!" And with that, I turned around and practically skipped down the hall to go tell Mercedes and Tina. It was a free period next, so I was meeting the girls in the dance studio to prepare for our latest Glee assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah sat in his car, nervously waiting for Rachel to ring. She had said she would ring when she had finished getting ready. He wondered whether she was as nervous as him, or if it had taken her as long to choose an outfit as he had.

Nelly Furtado's Maneater blaring from his phone interrupted that thought, and he immediately wondered what Santana wanted. He knew she was just being a good friend, but she could be nicer to Rachel sometimes. Heck, she could be nicer to him sometimes, too! But he snatched the phone off the dash of his truck and snapped "What, San?"

"God, someone needs a good fuck soon, doesn't he?" She replied sarcastically, "just wondering if you decided to ditch Berry yet?"

"No, Santana. I'm sat in my car shitting it, waiting for her to call me. I've never been so nervous, my neck's starting to sweat, and I wished you'd just be supportive for once!" He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end, before Santana answered sheepishly.

"Sorry, Puck. It's just you know I don't think she's the right pers - " Santana was rudely interrupted as Noah heard the distinctive bleep—bleep of call-waiting. "Sorry San, gotta call waiting!" He shouted hastily before hanging up.

As Rachel dialled, and the rings went from three to four to five, she wondered if this was in fact a cruel prank. Although she had always liked Noah, and they went to the same synagogue, he never showed any interest in her up until now. And after what Finn had put her through, she couldn't exactly completely trust Noah, either.  
Finally, he answered. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah. You on your way?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in about ten minutes, that okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel noticed how there conversation was timid, was he nervous?

Noah pulled up outside and calmed himself down before walking around to the side door and knocking. He had bared touched his knuckles to the glass before the door flew open.

"Hey Noah."

"WOW, Rach! You look amazing!" She had worn an emerald green silk shirt with a pair of designer skinny jeans and fuck-me heels, yet she made it look classy and elegant. Noah noted how lucky he was – she had never dressed like this for Finn.

"Thanks" Rachel replied, before quickly adding, "You don't look to bad yourself!"

"Well, we should probably get going. Dinners booked for half-seven." He held the door open for her and offered her his hand to help her down the steps; he didn't want her to hurt herself in those shoes! He watched as she bounced to the car and climbed in the passenger seat, seeing a totally different person to the Rachel Berry Finn Hudson had dated.

And he liked it.

He smiled to himself as he sat in the drivers seat. This was going to be an interesting night!


	3. Chapter 3

As Noah waved the waitress over, he stared contentedly at Rachel as she ate her ice-cream. He watched the way her lips moved delicately, and wondered … _Stop that he,_ scolded himself, _she's a nice girl, take things slow._

Noah payed the bill, after refusing to let Rachel pay; he wanted to be a gentleman. He escorted her to his car and opened the door for her. He offered her his hand to help her into the car, she'd had a glass of wine and was a little unsteady on her feet.

He couldn't help but stare at the way her ass shimmied as she clambered into the car. He took a deep breath as he walked to his side of the car.

As he pulled his seat belt over his shoulder, he turned his head to find the plug and met a set of soft, sensuous lips. They were eager and ravaged his own with such passion it was delightful. He returned the favour fervourously, becoming engulfed in the moment. Before he knew it, Rachel was sat in his lap – his seat belt now forgotten about – as they continued.

She twisted herself around to straddle Noah. She reached for his abs – God, they were smooth – and slid her hand further south. She reached his jeans, and she could feel the hardness straining beneath them. As she undid Noah's belt and unzipped his jeans, he began to push her away.

"No, Rach. You deserve better than a fumble in a car. And you need more time … to get over Finn …" Noah trailed off as Rachel continued.

Once he was spent, the two of them sat in the car, breathless.

"Wow, Rach. Do you wanna come back to mine?" Puck asked her.

"Ummm, yeah, sure." Rach replied, giggling.

Rachel stared happily at Noah as he drove them both to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck reversed the car into his drive and cut off the engine. He climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open Rachel's door for her, and offer her his hand. She took it and gracefully got out of the car, despite the massive heels she wore. Noah took out his house keys and unlocked the front door, leading Rachel into the living room.

Rachel was shocked at the sight of his living room. It was pristine. The walls were a lovely champagne/brown colour with pictures of him and his ma covering the walls. On the fireplace was a Candelabrum, with ornately carved candles glowing. There was a picture of Puck and a girl, laughing, framed there, too. She walked over and picked up the frame.

"This is a lovely photo, Noah!"

"Thanks. That's me and my sis. She's gone off to college now." Noah replied.

Rachel set the photo back down on the fireplace, relieved that it was just his sister. As she turned around, noticing books and magazines on a shelf at the other side of the room, she re-evaluated everything she thought she knew about Noah.

_He's Mr. Popular, the resident badass – looks like hes more family-orientated, and well-read from the titles on the bookshelf. And he's tidy. She remembered how he has told her his ma works nights and rarely has chance to clean up more than the dishes and hoovering. He really is a lovely, caring guy. He just mustn't like to show it! _She told herself internally.

"Would you like to see my bedroom?" Noah asked, sounding almost meek.

"Umm, sure!" Rachel replied eagerly.

Noah walked ahead to lead the way up the stairs, past his sisters room, the family bathroom and down a set of 5 steps into a small nook revealing a door. He unlocked the door, telling Rachel how his ma and sister like to snoop, and gently pulling her inside. She walked in and plopped herself down on the bed, taking in her surroundings. She looked at the CD rack, picking out certain albums she liked herself, and at the poster of ALL AMERICAN REJECTS. She was surprised; she assumed he would have pictures of scantily clad girls on his walls.

As she was gazing around, she caught Noah's hazel eyes, and they locked eyes. He walked over to her with a hungry sparkle evident in his eyes. As he approached her, he covered her mouth with his and kissed her fiercely. A low moan escaped from Rachel's throat. This only worked to excite Noah further.

He pressed Rachel back onto the pillows of the bed as he straddled her hips and they continued to kiss passionately. As they broke away, catching their breath, Rachel began to pull Noah back into her.

"God, Rach! Give me a chance to breathe!" He chuckled.

"Please. Noah …" Rachel was practically pleading with him.

Rachel woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside and the early morning sunlight streaming through the window. She rolled over to find Noah beside her and she sighed contentedly, remembering last night's events. As she sat up, she found she had a dreadful headache. She winced as she laid back down.

Noah opened his eyes to see Rachel watching him sleep.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Im amazing, Noah! Ouch. Well, apart from my head." Rachel explained, feeling slightly silly. Noah reached over her and into the top drawer of the bed-side table. As he flopped back over, he handed her a packet of Paracetamol and Ibuprofen.

"Here. These'll help with that." Noah said, chuckling, and he watched as she gingerly took the tablets with the water already on the table. They both laid there silently, simply watching each other, before they promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the really long delay in posting. I've been really busy with my A-Levels and Im going to try and be better at updating … PROMISE! Please R&R! **

Rachel felt a slight pounding in her head, and as she sat up she began to remember the events of the previous night. She had been very forward with Noah, and very inappropriate, too. She blushed as she recalled what had happened in his car in the lot of Breadstix. Then as the memory of his mouth on her skin and the earth-shattering orgasms he had caused, she smiled to herself.

As she looked beside her, she could see Noah's lids fluttering as he snored lightly, and noticed the way the sunlight, which was now glaring through the open window, bounced off his abs and biceps, accentuating the curve and making him look more powerful and even more attractive than usual, if that were even possible.

She was resting on her elbows and had nearly fallen asleep with her head lolled on her shoulder when Noah startled her with a smooth and sensual "Mornin' babe". She shuddered at the sound and wondered when he had woken up. She rolled over so that she was facing Noah. He stroked the pad of his thumb up her side, its calloused feel snagging at her smooth skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps along her flesh where his thumb had connected with her skin. He leaned in close to her and nipped at her neck below the ear. "Last night was fucking amazing" he whispered into her ear, earning him a soft groan as she remembered every touch and caress. He closed the distance between them as he kissed her, slowly at first and gradually increasing in intensity, before both of them had to tear themselves away. They laid there in a comfortable silence for just a few more minutes.

Dianna Puckerman had just gotten in from her night shift at the hospital. She was exhausted but she knew Noah would want breakfast, and if he was going to get to school on time she would have to make sure he got up.

She turned on the grill and then called up the stair to wake her son up.

"Noah Puckerman! Get your lazy ass up out of bed before I have to come up there and you get a smack about the head!"

She was severely shocked when she heard his bed groan as he got up. What was even more shocking was when she heard his bed groan again. Usually, Noah snuck the girls out as soon as he had used them. She didn't agree with what her son was doing, but she couldn't exactly stop him. _He must really like this girl_, she thought, _either that or he was really drunk_.

She put some lamb sausages under the grill and sat down to read her paper. Just another routine. When the grill beeped, she got up and made 4 sausages sandwiches. She placed them on a plate, and padded up the stairs. "Are you decent" she called. She waited for the muffled "yeah mom" and opened the door. She almost dropped the plate when she saw who was sat on the edge of her son's bed. The only thing that stopped her was Noah's reaction to the smell of his breakfast.  
The girl sat on Noah's bed was none other than Rachel Berry. The child from temple. The child she babysat up until 3 years ago. The girl Noah always said he hated.

"Um, Rachel" Dianna stammered out.

"Hi, Mrs Puckerman." Rachel replied sheepishly. "This isn't what you may be thinking. I just slept here. Sorry for intruding on your hospitality. I see you have instilled great family values in Noah. You should be proud."

Dianna just stood there, mouth agape, as Rachel ranted and then ran out of her son's room. She heard her footsteps rushing down the stairs and then the door slammed.

"God dammit, Ma!" Noah shouted as he raced after Rachel, running back to grab the last sandwich, and following in Rachel's movements. She heard Noah's car doors close and the humming of the engine started up. She was descending the stairs as the noise from Noah's truck grew fainter. She shook her head and sighed as she went to her bedroom and dressed in her pyjama's. She laid down on her bed, still in shock, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
